Divine Zodiac
Divine Zodiac is the religion featured in the Zodiac Chronicles, and plays many roles in the events throughout the series. Typically residing in the celestial plane called "Summerland", some deities have also been known to reincarnate as humans to try and fix things on Earth. Zodiac Pantheon The Zodiac Pantheon is the group of deities that are responsible for governing over the universe and also specific attributes. Founded by Aquarius and descended by Chaos, the Zodiac Deities were honored by humans and Daemons alike though with different names. Chaos.jpg|Chaos, the parent of Aquarius first primordial deity Chaos Sphere.png|The Sphere is Chaos' Solid Chaos "Parent of All" The primordial, genderless Void Deity who Created Aquarius. Chaos has no definitive form at first, but holds all knowledge within Them. After Aquarius Created the Universe and all the other Deities, Chaos took the form of the Goddess Gems and fused with Aquarius' powers and memories. After Aquarius reincarnated to Madeleine Grace Milović, Chaos took the form of Aquarius' Goddess form, with some of Their memories taken away when Taurus stole some of the Goddess Gems. They continued to guide Aquarius in Her human form until Luna Araceli Pendragon took over the Celestial Throne and merged with Luna's powers and memories. They were inspired by the Spirit Element. Aquarius "Mother of All" "Bearer of Life" Aquarius.jpg|Aquarius' Zodiac Symbol Aquarius Dodechahedron.gif|The Dodecahedron is Aquarius' Solid The first Creation of All, Goddess of Time, Moon and Stars, Created by Chaos from collective knowledge and the first one with the definitive gender of female and form. She loved Chaos as Her parent, talking to Chaos to learn more. After understanding "loneliness", Aquarius realized that She and Chaos both were "lonley" and Created the Universe, the other Deities and watched over the life on Earth. After being crowned Queen and marrying Taurus, She received the Goddess Staff of Goddess Gems, which was the physical form of Chaos. Though sad about not being able to talk to Chaos anymore, Aquarius took comfort in knowing that Chaos wasn't lonely anymore. At some point, Aquarius Created Otherworld to house the Daemons of Earth when they were hunted. During the time of King Arthur, She sent several tens of thousands of humans who still adhered to Pagan religions, including Arthur himself, to Otherworld so that they could be safe. During the Burning Times, Aquarius sent another several tens of thousand of Pagan adherents to the Otherworld. After the rise of Abrahamic religions, Aquarius' powers started to wane because of the human's rejection of Her. Although severely weakened, Aquarius stopped the coup of Taurus, Gem and Ini, losing most of Her Goddess Gems in the process. After learning that Summerland was barred from doing anything outside of the celestial plane, Aquarius, along with Her most trusted Goddesses Pisces, Aries, Leo and Sagittarius, then reincarnated as humans in order to fight Taurus. Aquarius also secretly wanted to replenish her strength and regain faith in the humans to understand why she kept having faith in them. Her Daemons are Nymphs. Aquarius was inspired by the Mother Goddess of many Pagan religions. See Also: Madeleine Grace Milović Psyche Aquarius' attendant. She's a serious young woman who is completely devoted to Aquarius and will stop at nothing to carry out Her wishes. She reincarnated with Aquarius so that she could temperarily give Madeleine Grace Milović power to fight against Taurus, as her power was serverly weakened. Pisces.jpg|Pisces' Zodiac Symbol Pisces Icosahedron.gif|The Icosahedron is Pisces' Solid Pisces "Lady of Water" One of the first Goddsses Created by Aquarius, Goddess of Water, Storms and Winter. To keep the Earth's surface cool enough to sustane life, Pisces was Created from the planet's water to control it. At some point, Pisces entered in a romantic and sexual relationship with Leo. She, along with the rest of the deities fought off Taurus, Gem and Ini then reincarnated with Aquarius, Aries, Leo and Sagittarius as humans in order to fight Taurus once again when they learned that Summerland was barred from doing anything outside of the celestial plane. Her Daemons are Merpeople. Pisces was inspired by the Water Element. See Also: Salacia Jordan Sonnen Aqua Pisces' attendant. She's much more responsible than Pisces and thus took on a higher role than most other attendants. She reincarnated with Pisces so that she could temperarily give Salacia Jordan Sonnen power to fight against Taurus. Aries "Lady of Earth" Aries.jpg|Aries' Zodiac Symbol Aries Cube.jpg|The Cube is Aries' Solid One of the first Goddsses Created by Aquarius, Goddess of Earth, Home and Spring. Aquarius Created Aries to help stabilize the Earth in the beginning, then to make sure landmasses were formed for life of land. She was very good friends with Scorpio. She, along with the rest of the deities fought off Taurus, Gem and Ini then reincarnated with Aquarius, Pisces, Leo and Sagittarius as humans in order to rfight Taurus once again when they learned that Summerland was barred from doing anything outside of the celestial plane. See Also: Māra Jennifer Xuluc Tellus Aries attendant. She was more fun-loving than Aries, and helped to add a little more beauty and color to her mistress' works. She reincarnated with Aries so that she could temperarily give Māra Jennifer Sandovol power to fight against Taurus. Taurus.jpg|Taurus' Zodiac Symbol Taurus Merkaba.jpg|The Merkaba Star is Taurus' Solid Taurus "King of Heavens" One of the first Gods Created by Aquarius, God of Soul, Sun and Reincarnation. He was Created by Aquarius to help watch over the life that grew on Earth and to help them reincarnate if they decide to do so. At some point, he started courting Aquarius and they fell in love, eventually marrying. When the Abrahamic religions rose, he saw how Aquarius' powers grow weaker as humans lost faith in Her, but at the same time felt Himself grow stronger with people monopolizing faith in a male deity. When he saw how Aquarius was still very powerful, Taurus grew imbittered and wished to be the sole deity, staging a coup with Gem and Ini. Though the coup failed, Taurus was able to steal most of Aquarius' Goddess Gems and cut off all of Summerland except for His and the Twins own Palaces from doing anything outside. When Aquarius and Her closest Goddesses reincarnated, Taurus recruited Anendis Uther Pendragon and Lyra Viviane du Lac and employed them to kill the Apostles, claiming that doing so would win the war they were fighting. During the final fight with the Apostles, He killed Himself after Aquarius stripped Him of His powers. Anima Taurus' attendant. Although loyal to Him, Anima chose to abandon Taurus in His coup to overthrow Aquarius and simply left. Anima was in a self-received exile because of his shame for leaving the fight, but came back when Luna Araceli Pendragon became Queen of the Celestial Throne and became the new Taurus. Gem & Ini Twin deities of Balance, Earthquakes and Children, Gem being a Goddess and Ini a God. Castor & Pollux Twin attendants to Gem and Ini. Although dissapproving of their masters' decision to overthrow Aquarius, they're still loyal to them and still give Gem and Ini the power they want in order to try and kill the Apostles. Cancer Goddess of Mind, Emotions and Magick. She, along with the rest of the deities fought off Taurus, Gem and Ini. Arc Cancer's attendant. Leo "Lady of Fire" Leo.jpg|Leo's Zodiac Symbol Leo Tetrahedron.png|The Tetrahedron is Leo's Solid One of the first Goddsses Created by Aquarius, Goddess of Fire, Prophecy and Summer. Aquarius Created Leo so that the infant Earth's crust could be stabilized and the tempurature of the planet could be warm enough to help support life. At some point, Leo entered in a romantic and sexual relationship with Pisces. She, along with the rest of the deities fought off Taurus, Gem and Ini then reincarnated with Aquarius, Aries, Pisces and Sagittarius as humans in order to fight Taurus once again when they learned that Summerland was barred from doing anything outside of the celestial plane. Her Daemons were Dragons. See Also: Áine Freesia Daher Ignis Leo's attendant. She reincarnated with Leo so that she could temperarily give Áine Freesia Daher power to fight against Taurus. Virgo Goddess of Paths, Women and Childbirth. She, along with the rest of the deities fought off Taurus, Gem and Ini. Iter Virgo's attendant. Libra God of Justice, War and Wisdom. He, along with the rest of the deities fought off Taurus, Gem and Ini. Litera Libra's attendant. Scorpio God of Medicine, Herbs and Crops. He, along with the rest of the deities fought off Taurus, Gem and Ini. Trava Scorpio's attendant. Sagittarius.jpg|Sagittarius' Zodiac Symbol Sagittarius Octahedron.jpg|The Octahedron is Sagittarius' Solid Sagittarius "Lady of Air" One of the first Goddsses Created by Aquarius, Goddess of Air, Hunting and Autumn. She, along with the rest of the deities fought off Taurus, Gem and Ini then reincarnated with Aquarius, Aries, Leo and Pisces as humans in order to fight Taurus once again when they learned that Summerland was barred from doing anything outside of the celestial plane. See Also: Iris Harper Dombrowsky Ventus Sagittarius' attendant. She reincarnated with Sagittarius so that she could temperarily give Iris Harper Dombrowsky power to fight against Taurus. Capricorn God of Survival, Animals, Men. He, along with the rest of the deities fought off Taurus, Gem and Ini. Jagd Capricorn's attendant. Summerland Summerland is the celestial plane of existance where the deities, angels and the dead reside before they reincarnate. Within Summerland are the Zodiac Palaces which are the living quarters and temples dedicated to each deity in the Zodiac Pantheon. Palace of Aquarius The Palace of Aquarius is a beautiful, silver-colored building that sparkles like the stars in the universe. Palace of Pisces Pisces Palace of Aries Aries Palace of Taurus The Palace of Taurus is a large, golden building that shines like the sun. Before the coup, Taurus and Aquarius would spit time between their Palaces, though mostly spending time at Hers. After, Taurus broke His and the Palace of Gemini from the rest of Summerland and it became His headquarters and housed Anendis and Lyra there for the duration of the battles. When Taurus kidnapped Elen, He took her to the Sactuary before attempting to kill her back in Terra. Palace of Gemini Gem and Ini Palace of Cancer Cancer Palace of Leo Leo Palace of Virgo Virgo Palace of Libra Libra Palace of Scorpio Scorpio Palace of Sagittarius Sagittarius Palace of Capricorn Capricorn Palace of Chaos Although this isn't the home of Chaos Themself, Aquarius Created this Palace to honor the deity who Created Her. Cauldron of Death and Rebirth A large, cauldron-shaped device at the center of the universe where Aquarius was born which overflows with celestial power, Created out of the First Star. It's the place where the dead souls enter to enter Summerland, then where souls go to melt out of their old forms and their memories at least partially wiped in order to reincarnate in a new form. Although Taurus was the one who was the patron deity of souls, He was not able to affect the Cauldron directly. As such, when the Coup happened, Taurus was not able to completely cut off the Cauldron from Summerland completely and couldn't keep souls in His part of Summerland indefinately and they were able to escape, though with much difficulty. Anima, Taurus' attendant, fled to the Cauldron in shame for neither stopping nor helping Taurus. When Aquarius, Pisces, Leo, Aries and Sagittaius decided to reincarnate as humans, Anima helped them enter the Cauldron. After, he helped the rest of the souls enter the Cauldron to either reincarnate or enter Summerland. When Luna Araceli Pendragon started her quest to become the new Aquarius, she recruited Anima to become the new Taurus with Castor and Pollux as the new Gem and Ini. Category:Zodiac Chronicles